The subject of the present invention is a cursor or runner for supporting a window in a vehicle door window lifter.
Commonly known window runners fit on a guiderail and are driven by a cable. The runner comprises a body and a window connection. The connection is generally a peg passing through a hole in the window and supplemented by a key or "fork" for locking it to the window. The runner peg is introduced through the hole in the window and the key is slipped along that face of the window. The key faces toward the exterior of the vehicle between the end of the peg and the surface of the window to lock the peg in place.
The peg pulls or pushes the window as the latter moves down and up. In this type of connecting system, the locking key is accessible from outside the vehicle. This is not particularly desirable for security reasons.
Other known embodiments for providing the connection between the window and the runner involve passing through the rail in order to lock the window.
It is desirable to provide a window support runner which makes the locking element inaccessible from outside the vehicle. Unauthorized lowering of the window and fraudulent opening of the vehicle door is therefore prevented. It is further desirable to lock and unlock the runner from inside the vehicle without requiring an access opening through the guiderail.